Margaret Gilbert The Slayer
by Margaret101
Summary: Margaret Gilberts left when she was 12 years old 3 years later returned home she knows about vampires,witches,werewold and hybrids. Shes a slayer now she's strong. She might campture damons heart. Damon/Margaret/oc
1. Chapter 1

I might do some of my own writtting and some is from the show.

Margaret is 15years old. Brown hair and eyes and she's not tall she's maybe the same hight as april.

Margarets pov

It's my first time back in Mystic Falls i've been gone for three years i was tweleve years old when i left and now im fifteen and back. I know about vampires,witches ,werewolfs and hybrids i know that elena have become a vampire. Im a slayer been for three years im strong and i can fight pretty good.

end of pov.

It was 6:00pm Margaret just returned back home after 3 years it's been a long time. She walked out a cab and took her money and paid the cab driver she took her things and walked up to her house she knocked on the door and Jermey opened the door ''Margaret is that you he hugged her hard. ''Yeah it's me Jeremy im back'' she huggged him back. ''Here take this bag and il take this and we set these bags in my room and than will talk'' she handed him her bag and they walked upstairs and set her things down in her room. Margaret looked at her room and everything was still the same her Johhny Depp poster was still at her wall. Jeremy and Margaret went back down and straight to the kitchen. They put some tunes on and started cooking something. When they were done cooking the began to eat. ''I still can't belive your here'' Jeremy mumbled. ''Well belive it'' she said and started eating. ''So should we go to the grill later or stay home'' Jeremy asked Margaret. ''Well we can go to the grill and weres Elena she asked him. ''She's probably with her boyfriend Stefan'' he answered. They sat and talked what they've been doing latley and school and friends. ''Jeremy she began i have to tell yo something''. ''Yeah go head Maggie you know you can tell me anything im your biggest brother''. ''Yeah i know but maybe i should wait to tell you this because i think maybe i should tell you and Elena at the sametime. Jermey nodded ''okay when you ready to tell me elena about something then go ahead''.''Thanks Jere'' she smiled. When they were finished they cleaned up and the walked to the grill. When they walked in to the grill ''Is that Matt, she looked at Jeremy wow he have really grown'' . ''Yeah that's Matt'' Jeremy said and they walked to the pool table. '' I'm gonna order some cokes and il be back'' Margaret went to the bar and orderd some cokes while she waited some guy with black clothing and dark hair he was handsome she thought and she felt there was something off about him. The guy caught her starring and smiled ''Well aren't you new in town''. ''Yeah im new in town and'' she snapped. ''What's your name'' he asked her.''Margaret Gilbert and you'' she asked back. '' Damon Salvatore'' he extended his hand and she did the same he took her hand and kissed it. She watched him kiss her hand she was shocked that he didn't normally shook it like any guy. The drinks had arrived and she was gonna pay for it but another hand handed the money to the bartender it was Damon ''think this as a welcome presént''. '' I can't except it'' she told him she took her money and gave them to Damon and walked back to Jeremy. They played pool a bit and then sat down I got job jermey said. '' You working since when'' Margaret laughed. ''Hey don't laugh at me'' Jeremy took a sip from his coke. ''It's just imagine you working and where do you work exactly'' she began to thought.'' Guess ''. She thought for a few seconds '' Is it a music store'' jeremy shook his head ''Is it a museum'' guessed. ''Nope'' jeremy said. '' Ok i give up'' she sigh.''Here'' he pointed.'' Really here so dose this mean i get free drinks '' she joked. ''No'' he joked back . ''ah man she puted. '' It's really great to have you back'' maggie he said. '' You too jere you too''she nodded. They were done with tere drinks and walked home. When they got home Jeremy called ''Elena im home and i have someone with me'' he said.'' Who'' Elena shouted back. '' How about you come on down and see for yourself'' he shouted back. Elena walked down stairs and saw Margaret surprised '' Your back home, how are you''.'' Im fine'' Margaret said ''and you'' she asked back. ''Im good she nodded. Elena gave Margaret a hug and Margaret hugged back. They all sat down on the couch and talked. It was soon 11:40pm '' im gonna go to bed'' margaret yawned '' Night El and Jere'' she walked upstairs.''Night elena and jeremy said and soon walked to bed them self. Margaret went to get ready for bed and wondered how she was gonna tell them that she was a slayer.

Next Day

Margaret woke up to pepole talking she went out of bed and walked down to the livingroom there was Jeremy and Elena with two other guys and bonnie and caroline was there as well. '' Morning pepole'' she waved and walked to the kicthen and took a can of coke. She turned around and there was this guy Damon from the bar. She went back to the living room she could smelled vamps every were in this house but didn't say anything and sat down on the couch. ''Isn't it to early for coke'' Jeremy asked. '' I don't really care it's my drug'' she told him and popped the coke. ''But cokes not a drug'' Jeremy said. '' Actually back then in the coke there was cocaine theres a song by the clash called koka kola and theres a line that says that '' she took a sip from her coke. Everyone looked at her and was quite.'' Well i need to tell you guys something she began cause somehow i think this involve everyone of you''. She stood up and walked to the kitchen and took a knife and walked back in to the livingroom '' What are you gonna do '' Elena qustioned Margaret ''You'll see '' Margaret answered and took the knife and she slit her hand a bit not to hard and not to much blood but just a scratch. Margaret saw the look on there faces some of them change the two guys,caroline and elena. Then she walked to the kitchen but before she could walk to the kitchen Elena grabbed Margaret so she could bite her neck. Margaret fighted Elena and pushed her across the room she took the knife that she was still holding and threw against Elenas leg. Everyone looked in shocked at Margaret. Jeremy helped Elena up.'' What are you?'' asked Stefan. ''Im the vampire slayer'' Margaret answered with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 part1 Who i am and Memorial

''You're a vampire slayer since when'' asked Elena. ''The day I left three years ago ''Margaret answered'' if you have any questions I will answer but first who are these guys'' she pointed at Stefan and Damon. '' I'm Stefan Salvatore and your sister's boyfriend'' he answered. ''And you know me from the bar last night'' Damon pointed out. ''Okay now you can ask away'' she told them. '' When you became a vampire slayer'' Jeremy began'' was it because you left for three years''. ''Yeah i didn't want to put someone in harm especially my family'' she answered with sight. ''Why did you come back then 'questioned Elena.'' Because you and Jeremy are a mess and the originals are here and Jenna's dead'' Margaret. You know about the originals and how do you know about Jenna's death asked Stefan. Yes and I also know the histories about them and word gets around Margaret stated. ''Anymore question, because I want to change and maybe go to the grill'' she asked them but Elena shook her head ''Go head''. Margaret went upstairs and took a shower and some new fresh clothes from the wardrobe. When she finished getting ready she took a small stake and putted it her boot so no one could see and ran down stairs and said bye. Margaret walked to the graveyard and went to her mom and dad's grave. She sat down on the grass ''I'm back home'' she smiled ''I'm slayer now and you guys probably would be proud because of the slaying a vampire '' she stated. ''I miss you guys a lot'' she said and stood up and took one last look and walked away to the grill. When she walked into the grill she spotted Damon at the bar drinking she went up to the bar and sat next to him and said ''Hey''. Damon turned to her direction ''so you're a vampire slayer'' Damon said to her with a smirk. She nodded and ordered a coke and a slice of chocolate cake. When it came she paid for it. Damon starred at her as she ordered and paid for it. ''How come last night you didn't let me pay I mean any girl would be flatter and say yes but not you'' he said with a smirk. ''That's easy'' she said'' because I'm not naïve'' she smirked back at him he grinned at her. She took a bit from her chocolate cake she pointed to Damon ''do you want some of this cake cause it's really good'' she asked nicely. ''Why not'' Damon shrugged and took a bite from her chocolate cake ''Mmm that is actually good'' he toke another bite and gave it back to her. She noticed him down a ''are you okay'' she asked him ''no not really '' he said and took another glass of bourbon. '' Seats taken 'Damon said. Margaret wondered who he was talking to she turned to the left and there was Liz Caroline's mom. ''Hi Sheriff'' Margaret waved at Liz. ''Hi'' Liz where surprised to see Margaret but didn't say anything. ''Can I talk to Damon'' Liz asked her. ''She already knows about vampire Liz'' Damon spoke up. She looked surprised and put the newspaper at the table. Damon took the newspaper and began to read it ''faulty gas line leads to tragically explosion at young fawn'' put the news paper down ''really''. ''Better then town counsel blown up police, has no suspects less the perpetrator are right next to me Liz said. ''Well don't look at me I always take credit for killing people'' Damon turned to Liz took his glass and set it down ''seriously stop looking at me like that Liz if I was gonna kill 12 people I wouldn't blow them up I'd have a dinner party'' he took his glass and drank. Well the explosion was sparked from inside this wasn't an accident '' Liz said. ''You say that like is a bad thing'' Damon said ''Counsels dead Liz I see that as a win''.'' I've known some of the counsel's sine I was a kid they were my friends 'Liz said defensive. ''Well your friend's tried to kill you daughter'' Damon stated. Damon looked back '' who's the new guy'' he asked Liz. This even made Margaret turn she saw some of the markings on his arm where have I seen it before she wondered. ''Excuse me sheriff Hi I wondered if I could speak with you for a minute '' he asked'' it's about the explosion at the young fawn''. Liz shook her head ''I'm sorry Mr. um'' Oh its Connor Jordan he extended his hand and shook her hand.'' Are you with the insurance investigator'' Liz asked. '' No no I'm more of independent contractor, Can we speak in private'' he asked.'' Sure'' Liz answered. ''Thanks '' he said and walked away. Liz looked at Damon and walked away. Nice to meet you to Mr. busy body guy Damon said. Margaret turned to Damon ''there's something off about him'' she told him. ''How so 'Damon said bitter. '' Didn't you see the marking tattoo on his arm''? ''No I didn't your probably seeing thing'' he took his glass to his lips and drink it all down. ''Hey could I ask you something'' Damon asked her. Margaret nodded ''Yeah''. ''Have you ever fallen in love with someone'' he looked at her stare in her brown the eyes. '' Yeah I've been in love'' she mumbled and looked down then back at his eyes and there was sadness in her eyes. He noticed that and didn't want to make her upset so he changed the subject quickly ''So how come you're a vampire's slayer and you have not slayer me yet''. ''Well it's like there are bad humans then there good humans, and there are good vampires and there's bad vampires'' she answered. She looked at the clock and it was 2.00pm ''and I have to go'' she said and stood up ''bye''. And she walked out of the grill she went back home what should I do she wondered. She went to her bag that was still not opened yet. She took out something's she a had a photo of her friends and her parents and old photo of her dead vampire boyfriend she smiled and put it on a special drawer that no one would find and took out some vampire books and she remembered the mark tattoo that guy Connor had. She looked it up and he was one of the Five. She new some stuff about it that they were hunters and that tattoo could led to a cure for vampires. When she was done packing she decided to watch a movie maybe Edward Scissorhands or Pirates of Caribbean she was a huge fan of Johnny Depp she decided to have Johnny Depp marathon thought she decided to watch the first movie of pirates of Caribbean then watch Edward Scissorhands. She went down stairs and put the movie in the DVD player and took the remote went to the kitchen and took can of coke and some chips. She sat down on the couch and began to watch. Elena came in with Stefan she saw them ''hi'' she said and continued watching. Elena sat next to her so did Stefan. ''What you watching'' Stefan asked. ''Pirates of Caribbean'' Margaret answered and was starring at the television. ''We have to go to a funeral and that means you have to go with us said Elena. She paused the movie ''who died'' she asked. ''Didn't you read the news papers about young fawn'' Elena asked. ''Oh that yeah i heard about it when I was at the grill with Damon'' she said. ''What were you doing with Damon'' Stefan asked. ''I saw him at the bar and sat with him and talked there's no harm in that'' she told him. ''Okay my Johnny Depp marathon will have to wait'' she stood up and walked to her room to get ready for the memorial. She got a beautiful black dress to her knees then some tights then her boots she put a stake in there just in case and walked down stairs. She took her phone and texted Jeremy ''when's the memorial/funeral thing''-Margaret. ''It's 4:30pm''–Jeremy. ''Thanks' 'Margaret. Margaret went to the Memorial she spotted April. ''I'm sorry for your lost April 'she began 'I know what it's like to lose your dad'' she smiled. ''Thanks you Margaret'' she said. ''I don't know what to say about my dad in front of everyone my dad set faulty gas line I'm pretty sure know ones going to go up there and talk about him, when my mom died everyone said nice things to her'' said April and started crying. ''It's okay everything will be okay'' Margaret hugged her ''could you maybe go up and sing you know like you do in school at times or at the grill like please'' April asked with hope in her eyes. I haven't performed since I was12 Margaret told April ''but if it means so much to you why not''. ''Thank you Maggie'' and April walked away. Now Margaret had to find a song that was easy to sing.

ill write soon


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret ran back to her house went upstairs to her room and went to her closet and took her guitar case and her guitar pick she took her leather jacket and walked out of the house and walked back to the church. When she got there she saw Stefan and Damon talking she turned to Stefan and there was a mad expression on his face and Damon was smirking ''Hey guys what's going on'' she asked. ''Nothing just sibling rivalry'' said Damon. ''Okay I'm going inside she said and walked inside the church.

The memorial just started and everyone sat down Margaret went to the bathroom and made herself ready when she was done she went in apparently everyone was there she saw Elena go up '' She grabbed Elena's arm ''hey could I go first'' Margaret asked Elena nodded and went to her seat. She went up to the speakers she opened her guitar case and took her guitar out and took her guitar pick. She went up to the microphone and began to speak ''April asked me to sing for the loss of her father and it's also for everyone we have lost at young fawn''. She began to strum her guitar and everyone was quite and looked at her and she began to sing

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me -oasis wonderwall.

When she was finished with song Mrs. Lockwood came up ''thank you Margaret Gilbert for the lovely song and is there anyone else Elena stood up and went up. Margaret put her guitar on the case and walked where Damon, Stefan where sitting she sat between them ''what's happening'' she whisper to Damon. ''Just that you sister wants to feed and that guy Mr. body guy has a trap set up'' he whispered back. ''Alright I'm going to find him'' she said. No you're not you could walk in to his trap'' said Damon. ''I'm not afraid of him'' she said and stood up and took her guitar and walked out of the room.

She took her guitar case and putted in a safe place then went to look for him. She had a small gun in her jacket and took it out she looked for Connor in the church she couldn't find him yet. She walked to where the bathroom was and tried to find him there but didn't she heard someone shooting she ran back and saw people running out she saw Connor ran to him ''Hey you Connor what the hell do you think you're doing and where's April'' she said and pointed the gun at him. He walked towards her and slapped the gun out of her hands she didn't have time to react so she punched him right in the face he got hit but recovered pretty quickly he pushed her away hard so she fall and hurt herself and ran to his pick up and sat he started the car Damon came and ripped the door of the pickup he threw Connor to the ground and Damon didn't have time to react Connor had a gun and began shooting at him but Damon didn't care he kept fighting Connor. Connor threw Damon over him so he was on the ground and took out a stake and tried to stab Damon's heart with it but Damon's heart. But Damon kept fighting. Stefan began to shout Damon's name and Connor stood up and run to the pickup and drove away. Stefan handed his hand to Damon to help him up but instead he punched him with his other hand. Damon groaned in pain ''what was that for''? You know what Stefan answered and walked away. Margaret recovered but it still hurt she saw the scene between Stefan and Damon she walked to Damon and extended her hand Damon looked at her with surprise he took her hand ''Thanks''. She nodded and walked back to the church and grabbed her guitar and walked home.

When she got home she changed her clothes to some jeans and rolling stone t-shirt. She lay in her bed a few minutes and tried to rest. She took a book from her nightstand and began reading. She comes to 120 pages and someone send her text she checked the text to see who it was from it was from Elena and it read Come to the school-Elena. She put her boots on and took her black leatherjacket she walked to the school and saw Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, she saw two cars pull up and Damon walked out and Bonnie in the other car she walked beside them and sat on the table quitely. ''What are we doing here'' Damon asked bonnie. ''I don't know ask Stefan'' she answered back. ''Stefan what are we doing'' Damon questioned. Where finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier he answered and handed a lanterns ''we need to start heeling Damon we all have lost so much recently we think were numb to it we push it away make a joke out of it we know how we feel maybe just let are self grief''. ''So your lightning lanterns Damon said. ''Yeah we need to do this'' Stefan answered. ''What we need to is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the counsel, we have more important things to be doing right now then this'' said Damon. Not to night we don't said Stefan. Damon looked mad. Stefan ''this is for my uncle Zach and from my friend Lexi and Alaric'' he lit the lantern and gave it to Matt ''this is for Vicki'' Caroline stood up and took the lighter this is for my dad and Tyler's. Jeremy stood up and took the lighter ''This is for my parents for Vicki, Anna, and Alaric'' he looked at Damon and gave it to him '' no way I'm not doing that'' said Damon and walked away. Margaret stood up and took her lantern '' I'm not doing this either''. ''Come on Maggie'' Jeremy looked at her. ''I'm tired I just want to go for a walk 'she said and walked to the graveyards.

She went o her parent's graves and sat on the grass just looked at it and sat quite. Until she heard someone she followed the voice and there was Damon drinking and talking. ''Floating lanterns into the sky can you believe that Japanese lanterns is the symbols of letting go of the past well here's a news flash were not Japanese he took sip from the bottle You know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle's going to make everything OK, or even saying a prayer. Or pretending Elena's not going to end up just like the rest of us murdering vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children. And I know what you're going to say: 'It makes them feel better, Damon.' So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What difference does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong. So thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit. Because I should be long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, remember? I'm just stuck here fighting my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big'' he said and walked away. Margaret followed him Damon heard her ''Are you stalking me now? ''No i was sitting where my parents grave is and i heard someone talking and I saw you '' she said. ''We'll than I guess you heard the whole thing then'' he said and looked at her and walked to her slowly they were standing very close to each other now. ''Yeah I did hear what you said '' she said and walked to her parent's grave he followed close to her. She sat on the ground and saw the lantern that she forgot she saw it and sat on the grass Damon sat next to her. She handed it to Damon ''are you sure you don't want to try''. ''No thank you'' he said. ''Fine then ill I will light it, this is for my parents, Jenna, Jack she said and stood up and took her lighter and before she light it Damon stood up and took the lantern '' wait this is for Alaric'' he said and took the lighter from her hand and lit it then it flew away up in the sky. ''Common let me drive you home'' said Damon they walked away from the graveyards and walked to his car. They got into the car and sat for a minute ''who is Jack''? Damon asked and looked at Margaret she looked at her lap then looked back up to Damon's eyes ''he was my vampire boyfriend'' she answered softly. ''Wait your boyfriend was a vampire'' Damon looked at her confused. ''Yeah he was and I loved him very much''. ''How did he did he die''? ''He got bitten by a werewolf'' she answered. ''Oh'' Damon said and started the car and drove to her house. When they got to her house ''do you want to come in and watch a movie with me''? She asked. ''Deepens what you're watching'' he asked.'' Well I'm having a Johnny Depp marathon and if you'd like you can choose any movies of his'' she said with a smile. ''Okay then'' he said they walked out of the car then in to her house and in to her room. When they stepped into her room Margaret took her movies of Johnny Depp here choose one she put out like 10 movies of Johnny Depp ''okay how about sleepy hollow '' said Damon and picked it up. Okay go downstairs and ill but on some pjs and I'll be right down stairs she said pointing to the door. Damon nodded and walked down stairs. She put on a white t-shirt and some grey sweatpants and walked down stairs she saw Damon in the kitchen making popcorn and the movie was set you just had to press play. She walked in too the kitchen ''what do you want to drink '' she asked him. ''Whisky'' Damon answered and put the popcorn in the bowl. Okay she got a coke can and and she purred whisky in a glass for Damon she walked to the couch and set them down and sat down and Damon sat next to her with bowl popcorn. She pressed play ''so why do you like Johnny Depp so much'' Damon questioned. ''Well his one of the most talented actors and my favorite and his weird and extremely hot'' Margaret answered. Damon nodded. They began to watch the movie and they sat quietly. Margaret took the can of coke and began drinking it from it. Margaret was a bit tired and began to fall asleep. Damon took his glass of whisky and looked at Margaret and saw that she was sleeping he shut the TV and the DVD player he carried her upstairs and put her to bed and put a blanket on her. He looked at her in aw as she sleept he took his hand and stroked her check then left.

thank you for you guys who has this story as favorit and following

i hope you leave a comment about the story.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Margaret woke up in her bed she looked around, wasn't she in the livingroom with Damon she thought. She got up from the bed and walked to the window and looked out. She was just starring and was not thinking about anything. She walked to her dresser took some clothes and into the bathroom. Took a shower and when she was done put on some clothes and put her boots on and a put a stake in her right boot. She took her bag and walked down stairs and went out of the house and took a walk to school. When she got to school and signed up herself and her schedule she walked to her new locker she opened her locker she heard something she turned around and saw people starring at her she frowned ''Yes me Margaret Gilberts back ,now you people can go to your boring life and stop whispering'' she slammed her locker and went to english class. When she got there people started looking at her she took a seat and looked out the window and waited for the english lesson to begin. She starred a few minutes and then the teachers arrives she turn her head to the teacher. ''Well class we have sort of a new old student who's back'' he said pointing to Margaret, the class looks at her. She noddes ''Yeah i'm back ''. Mr Henderson noddes and responds ''Welcome back miss Gilbert''. He began teaching and it was about Shakespear, Romeo and Juliet. Soon the lesson came to an end and she went outside and got a text from Elena '' Ditched school''. ''Wierd'' Margaret mumbled. She soon had another lesson but got another text, but this time from Damon ''Help ''. There also was directions to where he was so she went where Damon was.

When she got there she looked around and saw a the car house thingy ''Damon where are you'' she shouted. ''In here'' she heard from the house car thingy she stepped in and saw damon stuck with an arrow and a line with it. She began to laugh ''this dose not surprise me''. ''Can you just help me'' pleeded Damon. ''Why didn't you call Stefan''she asked. ''Cause im proud and stubborn oh look your already here'' said Damon. ''Wait a minute is that a bomb'' she asked him and looked a little worried that it was gonna explode if she helped him. ''It's a kitten. It's an adorable,exploding kitten''. Look your not gonna get hurt ,all i need you to do is cut out the arrow i do it myself but if move puuf''. ''Okay'' she took a knife and starrted to work on the arrow in Damons back. Damon took a papper and starrted '' How well did you know pastor Young''. Friend for the family and Elena use to babysitt his dotter April plus she's an old friend of mine seemed like a nice guy''. ''Nice crazy guy he wrote a letter about sacrificing war brewing in Mystic Falls'' Damon said. She looked at the letter he was holding and asked ''What dose he mean a greater evil is coming? don't we already have that''. She said and worked on the arrow. A phone started ringing. It was Damon's phone but he ignored . ''How did you get stuck in hunter duty?'' she qustioned. ''Stefan had a physics test'' he reaspond. ''Your a good brother'' she smiled. ''Im a bad brother''. ''Your strung up to a bomb and your brother is having fun with my sister while your heart is broken, your doing a wonderful job acting that it dose'nt suck. ''Okay i think that should do the trick'' she said, Damon pulled the arrow out and groaned.

They walked out and walked to his car,Damon opened the car door for her. ''Thank you'' she said sweetley. ''I should be thanking you for saving my life'' he told her and vampire speed to his side of the car door and opened the door and sat. He started driving Margaret spoke up ''can i turn on the radio''. ''Yeah sure '' he said. She turned on the radio and Marina and the Diamonds was on with the song How to be a heartbreaker. She began to sing a long to the song it was the second verse ''rule number three wear your heart on your cheek but never on your sleve unless you want to taste defeat'' when she was done singing the whole song Damon was starring at her she looked at him and got a bit shy. ''You have a good voice Damon spoke up nothing to be shy about''. ''If you say so'' she said. ''I know so and you did good at the memorial to btw''he said. ''Thanks''. ''Hey were driving to my place just so you know'' he added. I'm cool with that she respond.

Write more but know that just it plz leave a comment


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

They arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. Margaret and Damon stepped out of the car and went in o the boarding house. When Margaret stepped inside she looked around ''wow this place is huge''. ''Yeah'' damon ansewerd. ''follow me'' he said. Okay she went after him and they ended up in his room she guessed. ''Is this your room?'' she asked. ''Yes it is, i'll be right back so just wait here'' he said and left. Margaret looked around a bit in the room before she heard somone come in to the room it was Elena. ''What are you doing in Damon's room?'' Elena asked Margaret. ''I was with Damon'' she answered and looked at Elena. ''Why are you with Damon ,shouldn't you be in school?'' Elena asked. '' Your the one to talk you ditch school as well and Damon needed help plus i can hang out with who ever i want'' Margaret said a bit angry. ''Whatever'' Elena mumbled and started go around Damon's room and look for something. Margaret watched Elena and asked ''What are you looking for?''. ''Nothing'' said Elena. ''Then why are you here?'' Margaret looked at Elena. ''Fine im looking for a stake that can kill an original vampire'' Elena confessed. ''Okay Elena i say this because i don't want you to get killed by an original leave'' Margaret said . ''No im gonna find it'' Elena snapped and started looking by damons clothes soon they were on the floor. ''Go Elena before you regret it'' Magaret warned Elena. I'm going to find that stake'' she said and left.

Damon entered the room a few seconds after ''I hope you clean this up ''Damon said to Margaret. ''I didn't do this, it was Elena she was looking for the stake that can kill an original'' Margaret stated. ''Did she find it?'' he asked her. ''No, but she's mad at me and she said il find it'' Margaret told him. ''Why is she mad at you?'' asked Damon. ''Well i told her she would get hurt if she thinks she can kill an original'' Margaret explained. ''Oh'' Damon nodded. Damon started to take of his shirt there was blood on his chest and a mark. ''ooo'' she said and bit her lip '' that must of hurt like hell''. ''Yeah it did'' Damon stated. ''Do you need some help'' Maragaret asked. ''No thanks you already saved my life '' he. ''By the way were is the stake?'' Margaret qustioned Damon. ''I'm not telling you so you can use it'' he 'm not gonna use it and second my dead boyfriend new one of the originals and they were like brothers'' she said. Oh so your dead boyfriend new an original'' he said. ''Yes'' she answered. ''I'm still not telling you were the stake is'' he told her. ''Fine then'' she pouted. She was looking at Damon and then he suddenly undid his belt and unbutton his pants he looked up and asked '' You're staying for the show or''. She walked out of Damon's room and shouted ''I'm going home''.

She walked home when she got home she walked to her room and went to sleep.

I'm a bit blocked right now, but hope you like it leave a comment plz


End file.
